A luggage compartment lid of this type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,534 issued Feb. 14, 1978 to Kazumi Hira. In this type of arrangement, the rearward end of the luggage compartment lid is usually connected with the tailgate by means of two laterally disposed strings. Thus, upon opening of the tailgate, the luggage compartment lid is also lifted up at its rearward end, so as to make the luggage compartment accessible. The forwardly disposed hinge pins of the luggage compartment lid are either loosely supported in U-shaped sockets, or the U-shaped sockets have lateral resilient legs, whose upper portion have a gap that is smaller than the diameter of the hinge pin. Thus, the hinge pins are mounted in their respective sockets in such a manner that they can be lifted out therefrom by applying a relatively low measure of force.
In spite of this type of hinge arrangement, in which the hinge pins may be lifted out of their sockets when a predetermined force is being applied, it may happen that, as the tailgate is opened and lifted upwardly, the luggage compartment lid is not only lifted out of its rearward sockets, but that the hinge pins are also lifted out of their forwardly disposed sockets. This problem is particularly apparent when the tailgate is allowed to be lifted up relatively high and the luggage compartment lid is relatively short in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle. As a consequence of the forward hinge pins being lifted out of their sockets, it may happen that while the luggage compartment lid will return to its horizontal position after the tailgate is closed again, its forward hinge pins will not re-engage with their respective sockets. Thus, the luggage compartment lid will give rise to rattling noises when the vehicle is in motion.